


Relationships

by The London-in-the-Air Archival Society (sakuuya)



Series: New Adventures of the London-in-the-Air Archival Society [1]
Category: Battle for London in the Air
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuuya/pseuds/The%20London-in-the-Air%20Archival%20Society
Summary: Rescued set descriptions (and set images, where possible) from round two of the Polyvore battle group The New Adventures of London-in-the-Air. Primarily not my work, uploaded here for archival purposes.





	1. Round Information / @sakuuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Polyvore user @sakuuya, aka [sakuuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuuya). It was part of the set-up for this round.

Thanks again to everybody who participated in the first contest! Honestly, that was so much better a turnout than I expected! It’s really heartening to know that there are so many people who still care about this game. For the second contest, we’re jumping ahead a little bit to talk about your characters’ endgame love interests—i.e. who they end up with after the group plot is over. I’ve tried to structure the contest so that the details of the plot don’t matter too much, but if you need something to happen, feel free to mention it.

If you don’t already have a love interest in mind for your character, you can pick an OC (with the other player’s permission), a group NPC, or make up a side NPC yourself. To choose a group NPC, check out the bottom of the story-wrap up set: [Dead URL removed]. “Definite casualties” are too dead to be anyone’s endgame love interest, but you can PM me about characters on the “likely casualties” list. On the “Liable to appear in sequels” list, the following people are taken: Jim Black, Tristan Curtis, Celine Abinall, Cordelia French, Dave Heaton, and Chauncey Spencer, all of whom are already someone’s love interest. Other than that any of the single “Liable to appear in sequels” list (or married ones if your character is a homewrecker :P) are fair game. Also, if I missed your character’s love interest, please let me know and I’ll add them to the list!

If you’re adamant that your character doesn’t end up with anyone but still want to participate in this contest, shoot me a PM and we’ll talk alternate guidelines.

This contest has a story portion, but please note that it’s marked as OPTIONAL. You do NOT have to write a story in order for your entry to be considered complete, so it’s totally fine if you don’t have time for that.

NEW ADVENTURES OF LONDON-IN-THE-AIR CONTEST 2: LOVE INTERESTS

SET REQUIREMENTS

[ ] 1+ pictures of your character  
[ ] 1+ pictures of your character’s love interest  
[ ] A picture of something they like to do together or have in common  
[ ] A quote or text filler that describes their relationship  
[ ] A heart

DESCRIPTION REQUIREMENTS

[ ] Who is your character’s endgame love interest? (If it’s someone else’s OC, don’t forget to tag)  
[ ] Why is this person a good match for your character?  
[ ] How do you envision their relationship progressing after the end of the plot?  
[ ] In future contests, would you prefer full-story elements be an optional bonus, a description requirement, or nonexistent?  
[ ] Tag the mods @decoder13 and @sakuuya

OPTIONAL BONUS: Write a story about your character and their love interest. (It doesn’t have to take place post-plot; it can be about any part of their relationship—but, look, if you’re gonna write anything explicit, please (a) post it somewhere other than Polyvore, and (b) warn me the link is NSFW.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In addition to the stories included in the following chapters, the stories [Solstafir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366929) and [Morbid Anatomy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713957/chapters/21912863) were linked as entries for this contest. Since they already exist on AO3, they are not included in this archive.


	2. Foreward

On April 5, 2018, the website Polyvore.com was shuttered without warning. Polyvore's main purpose was as a fashion discovery and creativity site, but it also contained a strong community who used the site for roleplay and "OC battle groups," which were sort of competitive, story-based roleplays. When Polyvore went down, it allowed users to download their own content, but old roleplays and battle groups, especially ones that included players who left the site before it went dark (and thus are unlikely to download their content or reconnect with other Polyvore users) are largely lost.

At that time, Battle for London-in-the-Air's sequel group, New Adventures of London-in-the-Air was an active battle group. The original LITA ended mid-plot, and NALITA was an attempt to finish up that plot based on plot documents released by LITA's moderator, @decoder13 (aka [Decoder13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decoder13)). Unlike LITA, however, not all the contests forwarded the plot, so they will not all be included in this archive--the very first contest, for instance, asked players to give a summary of what their characters did over the six rounds of LITA. Compared to its predecessor game, NALITA (which was primarily modded by @sakuuya, aka [sakuuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuuya)) had an extremely small playerbase, all but one of whom got back in touch after Polyvore went down.

I'd like to give a special shout-out to that missing player, Polyvore user @fashionqueen76. She participated in every round of NALITA until Polyvore was shuttered, but since NALITA was reconstructed by contacting its players (whereas LITA was reconstructed from offline back-ups), all of her contributions were lost.


	3. Rebecca Tyler / @lunaofthemiste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Polyvore user @lunaofthemiste.

Rebecca was sitting in the base at her desk, staring at the music box that she had just bought.  Why she had bought it, she wasn’t entirely sure, but it was something to be added to the base as decoration.  Tristan had decided to keep his small part of the base fairly bare, only leaving important Resistance documents behind, locked of course.  However, Tristan didn’t have to worry about the Curtises finding out about him working for the Resistance.

Rebecca’s side, however, was starting to resemble a closet.  Gradually, she had been moving some personal items to her part of the base in case of an emergency.  After all, she had told Tristan that she would fake her death if necessary, but there were other factors to consider.  Where would she live? What would she eat? Would it be likely that someone would recognize her?

She sighed, looking at the empty base around her.  Tristan hadn’t shown up yet, which was to be expected.  Rebecca found herself spending more and more time at the base, as if she was avoiding something.

Well, not exactly.  She was avoiding something: her family.  It wasn’t exactly hard to hide from her mother or father, but it was increasingly difficult to lie to her brother.  Nathan was starting to get suspicious, and it didn’t help that Octavia was even _more_ suspicious.  Rebecca figured she was whispering horrible lies into his ear right this very moment.

However, there wasn’t anything to be really done about the lies at the moment, Rebecca reasoned.  She picked up the music box once more and opened it. The melody was pleasant, she decided as she placed it back on her desk and closed her eyes, fully taking in the music...

***

The door opened and Rebecca almost jumped out of her seat.  On her desk, the music box had stopped playing, presumably while she had fallen asleep.  The thought of being asleep made her cheeks redden, and she hoped that she hadn’t been _snoring_.

Tristan looked over at Rebecca’s side. “I see you’ve made yourself quite at home.” He told her, and Rebecca blushed even more.

“I had a bit of trouble sleeping last night.” She murmured, closing the music box.

Tristan frowned, walking over to her desk. “I told you, the Archivist won’t come for you. What you did was for your own protection.”

“No, this was not about the Archivist, although I do feel plenty guilty about what I did.” Rebecca sighed. “This…this is something different.”

Tristan said nothing, instead walking over to his side of the base and grabbing a chair, pulling it over.

“What are you doing?” Rebecca asked.

Tristan put the chair down, sitting in it. “Tell me what’s bothering you.  If we’re to work together, we need to trust each other, especially with what troubles us.”

“Tristan-”

“Tell me.”

Rebecca sighed. “I would like to think that I am a very good liar, actress, and overall spy.  However, my brother Nathan…he might start to see through them. Of course, to make matters unimaginably worse, Octavia seems suspicious and is probably telling him horrid lies at this very moment.”

Tristan didn’t say anything for a moment, simply absorbing what Rebecca had said. “Octavia is the fiancee that you don’t like, correct?”

“Yes.”

“You called her something, at some point?”

“…A snake.  Belinda would be a more suitable name.”

Tristan nodded. “What about your brother? You never talk about him.”

Rebecca looked down, smiling softly. “Nathan and I have always been very close.  You must feel the same way with Avery.”

Tristan shrugged. “At times, yes.”

“When we were younger, we were playmates." Rebecca explained. "We're four years apart but he did his best to take care of me."

"What about your parents?"

"My mother did her best, of course, but my father was always busy with...other things." Rebecca looked down. "Nathan and I both had tutors and nannies, but he fancied teaching him himself.  We used to be a lot closer, we could tell each other anything….now, it is like we are both hiding something.”

Tristan nodded, looking at Rebecca’s desk and noticing the music box. “You bought a music box?”

“An impulse buy.” She explained. “It plays the first song I ever danced to.”

“You dance?”

Rebecca smiled. “Well, the daughter of a Baron has to know these ‘useful’ skills.  I do not dance at parties, I find it-”

“Awkward?”

“No, I think it is something more…personal. I guess the small talk while dancing was never really my specialty.”

Tristan smiled, standing up and opening the music box. “Would you like to dance, Miss Tyler?”

Rebecca sat back in her chair, studying the offer. “What happened to being on task and helping the Resistance?” It didn’t surprise her that Tristan danced.  He was already a brilliant leader who was daring, charismatic, and capable of so many things.

“The Resistance is being helped, but I think it can wait for two minutes.” Tristan grinned, and Rebecca couldn’t help but smile back. “What do you say, Becca?”

Rebecca stood up. “I say that’s the first and last time you call me ‘Becca’.”

Tristan smiled. “Noted.”

The two danced to the music in a sort of sway, an attempt at waltzing in the small space that was their base.  Rebecca was relieved that Tristan had decided not to talk, letting the conversation drop. The music seemed to fill the entire room, even though it was coming from such a small box.  She looked up at Tristan, noticing him smiling faintly. “What?” She asked softly.

“Nothing, just thinking.” He dismissed.

“About what?” Rebecca asked.

Tristan hesitated. “About something that I may have waited too long for.”  With that, he leaned in and softly kissed her.

Rebecca found herself kissing him back, finally realizing how close the two had grown together.  It was if nothing else in the world mattered, and the music faded off in the background.

Suddenly, someone entered the base and nearly gave Rebecca a heart attack.  She pulled away from Tristan almost instantaneously, pushing him back as well.

“Oh my lord!” Greg exclaimed, almost stumbling out of the door. “Were you two-? Did you-? Oh my…”

“Did you know he was coming?” Tristan asked Rebecca quietly.

“No.” Rebecca said softly, feeling her face redden.

Greg was doing his best not to look at either Tristan or Rebecca. “Y’know, I could come back later.  Yeah, I’ll come back later, in a few hours!”

“We could help you now-” Tristan started.

“No, that’s okay! Very much okay, uh, have fun.” Greg rambled as he walked out of the door, slamming it on the end of his coat, then opening it again to fix his coat.

Rebecca was fully embarrassed and was sure her face was the color of her favorite red dress. “Well….”

Tristan nodded, obviously feeling the same thing. “Well…”

“Next time, we’ll lock the door.” Rebecca decided.

Tristan walked over to the door. “Or we could just lock it now?” He asked.

Rebecca’s smile was all the answer he needed as he turned the lock closed.


	4. Elizabeth Maximoff / @multifandomgal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Polyvore user @multifandomgal.

It was a quiet morning at Maximoff's gadget shop, so Liz had gone to the back room to work on a new, top-secret project; her first major contribution to the rebellion, which she had become a part of little over a week ago. She was in the middle of disassembling an old pocket watch when she heard the shop bell ring - a customer had just left - and her father call out "Elizabeth, could you come here for a moment please!"

"Coming!" She replied, carefully setting down the watch before heading out into the shop. Lucas Maximoff was standing by the counter, intently reading an article in the newspaper. On seeing his daughter come in, he took off his reading glasses and handed her the paper. "It looks as if we'll be getting some competition for business in the near future." He mused, as Liz read through the article with a grim expression. "What? A new hardware store opening up a few streets from here! That could be terrible for business!" She exclaimed, then thought for a moment before continuing, "You know what? I'm going to head over there now and give those people a piece of my mind!"

"Perhaps you should consider a less...er, dramatic approach, Liz..." 

"But-- oh alright, fine. I'll just take a look then!" And with that, Elizabeth headed out of the door and along the street, trying her best to conceal her anger and annoyance about the situation. Soon enough, she arrived at the new shop, which was hard to miss due to it's brand-new coat of cream paint (which looked nowhere near as nice as the warm red of Maximoff's, of course), and headed inside. 

She was just inspecting the first shelf of goods (again, not even close to the quality of what her shop sold), when she heard a voice from behind her. "Welcome to Taylor's, my good lady! Is there anything in particular you were looking for today?" Elizabeth turned around, and found herself looking at a rather handsome young man, who had a flirtatious smile on his face. She glared at him as she replied, "No. I'm just looking, thank you."

"Wait a moment, you're the girl from the gadget shop 'round the corner, aren't you?" He replied, with a smirk, "Came to check out the competition, I bet."

"How do you know that? I don't believe we are acquainted."

"I'm afraid I haven't yet had the pleasure of introducing myself, but I did see you sorting out the window display, and I'd never forget a pretty face like yours, sweetheart!" He had that flirtatious smile playing on his lips again, and Liz felt the sudden urge to give this man - whoever he was - a black eye. Unfortunately, however, it would be improper to punch someone in the face in public, so for now Liz just had to try and act civilly. "Please, I am not your 'sweetheart'. My name is Elizabeth Maximoff, and you'd do well to remember that!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Maximoff. The name's Edward Taylor, and I'm sure you'll have no trouble remembering me, sweetheart." He replied, appearing to ignore Liz's earlier comment. She was about to launch into a witty comeback when another customer entered the shop, and Edward had to dash off and greet them. Elizabeth took the opportunity to leave, hoping she'd never have to spend another minute with that man. 

Unfortunately, her hopes were dashed the very next day, when Edward Taylor walked through the front door of Maximoff's gadget store, still with that ridiculous smile on his face. Needless to say, Liz was not happy to see him, and made sure he was aware of that fact. After what felt like hours, Edward finally left her alone, but Elizabeth just couldn't shake the horrible feeling that this was by no means going to be her last run-in with him.


End file.
